Aim For The Head
by Nny's-lil-apprentice
Summary: The world has been taken over by ZOMBIES! Full summary inside! Crossfic w/ Kuroshitsuji,Death Note,Ouran High School Host Club,Vampire Knight,Fullmetal Alchemist,Hetalia,Kingdom Hearts,and Final Fantacy VII/Warning:Contains crack,yaoi,and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola ppls! :D well this is my actual attempt at my first story and I'll be honest...I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOIN! :D so bare with me I was bored '_ Any who, I had this idea in class and thought 'what if I put a bunch of anime ppls together durrin a zombie Apocalypse?' and TA DA! Thus this fanfic was born :P Not too sure how this will turn out, but pls review? nicley? PLEASE? D: ok now I sound desperate _ Like I said before, this will include crosses of different animes such as **_**Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Vampire Knight, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hetalia:Axis Powers, Kingdom Hearts II (woo!), and possibly some characters from Final Fantasy VII**_**. Again, please enjoy my suckish attempt for something I wish could happen :'D**

**WARNINGS: This cross fanfic WILL include the following: violence, swearing, yaoi, limes and lemons, crack pairings w/ lemons as well as OTPs and boyish attitude.**

**Summery: It is early spring and all is going well so far for the Phantomhive household. That is until Ciel is notified that there is a huge outbreak of zombies surrounding the cities and nations of the whole worldwhich could only conclude one thing-the Zombie Apocalypse has finally emerged. To make matters worse for Ciel and his butler Sebastian, the Phantomhive mansion is turning into a safety haven for strangers who are battling for a shelter to stay in til the conflict dies down. How will the young master handle things while both his home and the world are going insane? Especially since his home has been invaded with people from other worlds, other lands, and who aren't really people at all? To make matters worse, it seems that the "guests" know a few others within the home which causes tension and violence between them. It may seem that Sebastian is going to have to do everything and possibly ANYTHING to stop as many problems as he can within the mansion between these people. **_**"Well then, it may seem that this will be an interesting experience."**_

**P.S.-I Own Nothing but my terrible imagination. *tear***

**Lesson # 1-Make Sure You are Informed of the Apocalypse.**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon within the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel was currently in his study as usual, looking through the documents and important papers that were scattered all over his desk. It seemed that he wasn't going to be done anytime soon reading over all of the letters and to make it even worse, Sebastian, Ciel's dear loyal butler, was coming in with another letter that was place neatly on a tray.

"Young master, it seems as though her majesty has sent another letter," the butler stated as he approached the messy desk. Lowering the tray to Ciel, Sebastian noted the little look of annoyance plastered on his master's face. _How adorable _the butler thought to himself amused, a slight smile lingering on his face. Ciel let out an irritated groan as he quickly took the letter from the silver plate and started to tear open the envelope. He pulled out the neatly folded paper, opened it, and started to read.

"It's probably another invitation for a grand ball or something." Ciel said as his eye,for his other was covered with a patch, slowly dragged over the words of the first line in the letter. Then, as he started reading more and more of the words within the paragraph, his eyes slowly became enlarged with utter shock. No matter how many times he reread the letter, the message in it didn't seem to change. Sure he has seen many disturbing case letters before that involved gruesome murders and such, but never in his lifetime has he seen such a letter that contained a

message as this.

It stated: _'To Master Lord Ciel Phantomhive, It seems that there has been a terrible outbreak of an unknown disease that has spread worldwide among the people. This rare outbreak has caused many people to become seriously ill and leads straightly to death. But the worst part of it is that after a few brief moments the infected would come back to life and start attacking those around them. They seem as though they know nothing of what they're doing and if they so as harm a person, the harmed will be infected as well and unfortunately suffer the same fate. I advise you to quickly stock up on supplies and stay within the supremacy of your home since its far out in the country and to keep your gates locked. Once you've secured yourself, make sure that whoever is to come to your gate for refuge, that they aren't infected before letting them in. I am deeply concerned for your safety. Don't worry too much about me, for I have a private place to stay in until this chaotic disaster is watered down. Be safe my loyal guard dog. Signed-The Queen.'_

Ciel settled the note slowly onto his desk before resting his head onto his hand that was now propped up by his elbow on the desk. He closed his eye, deep in thought. Sebastian looked upon Ciel's face trying to discover the emotion that now washed over his master's earlier irritated mood. The butler steadied his dark crimson eyes on Ciel's slightly lowered face.

_Is he...scared? _Sebastian thought to himself. _I wonder what the letter consisted of to actually make him seem this terrified. _As if he read his mind, Ciel opened his eye and sighed deeply, then looked up at Sebastian who now broke out of his previous trance on the young boy. "It seems as though," Ciel started, "a widespread breakout has taken over the world unfortunately." _So that's what the letter said. _"Her royal majesty has warned me to stay within the gates and to let no one in that carries the disease." Ciel continued. Sebastian seemed intrigued by this and wanted to know more. "And what does this serious infection seem to be?" the butler asked questionably. "Well, by the way she explained it-," Ciel started up again, "it seems like the world is being taken over by dangerous, blood-thirsty," He paused and looked into his butler's dark eyes, "zombies."

This took the wondering butler into surprised. "Zombies you say?" Sebastian seemed a little too excited by this. He knew there would be a time when the world was going to be drowned in a miserable outburst like this, he just wasn't sure when though. But now its seems that his wait was finally over. Today was the start of his first experience with being able to kill the living dead. Although Sebastian seemed a little old fashion, he was quite fond of zombie killing. Probably because of all those Resident Evil games and movies, The Walking Dead, Zombieland, and any other zombie related shows and games that he witnessed just got his blood running with adrenaline. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sebastian wanted to feel like a total bad ass, killing zombies and what not just like in those movies, shows, and games. Just once. So when he was hit with this news, he couldn't be more than happy thinking about how many he could kill off within his quick rate time limit.

As Sebastian was thinking about his fun that the future held, Ciel was in mental thought as well. _God, why did this type of thing have to happen? Why now? _Though Sebastian was pretty much in love with the thought of the arise of a zombie apocalypse, Ciel on the other hand was terrified. His beloved butler would sometimes leave the television on the horrid programs that showed half-mutilated live corpses running around, killing and eating people. Ciel hated it greatly. He even had nightmares in the late night screaming; seeing his mutilated mother and father coming after him for his flesh in his horrid dreams. How he felt so broken and scared.

But this was serious. This time it was real. Ciel decided that he should take the advice that the queen had given him and stay locked within his home for the next couple of weeks. _More like quarantine myself here, _He thought to himself. The young boy looked back at his butler whom he forgot was still present in the room. "Sebastian." The butler looked back, coming out of his imagination. "Yes master?"

"Alert the others of what's going on. Have Bard gather all of the fresh groceries within the cellar pantry, tell May-Rin to lock up all the windows securely, and have Finny take Pluto into that separate room in the basement. I don't want that damn hell hound going around the yards breaking the fences. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"**Can I pose a question? How do you kill what is dead?"**

"Now that you all know of the situation that's going on, are there any questions?" Sebastian was now in the main grand entryway of the mansion, explaining the epidemic that was going on worldwide to the four Phantomhive servants. "No sir!" exclaimed Bard, May-Rin, and Finny in union. Tanaka replied with his famous "_hohoho"_ in agreement as well. "Good. Now then please do as you were instructed. I'll be preparing the master some tea and cake to get him calmed." "Yes sir!" the trio of servants exclaimed together as before. Pretty soon all four servants went to go do their tasks, taking off in different directions and leaving the butler alone. "Might as well get the tea and snack prepared." Sebastian said aloud to himself, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

Outside in the front yard, Finny was running after Pluto who didn't seem to want to cooperate with the young blond. "Come here Pluto! Please? I don't want Sebastian yelling at me if I don't bring you in!" Poor Finny's pleads were being ignored as Pluto was running around the yard in circles naked. Even though he was in his human form, Pluto was acting a lot worse than he did when he was in his normal huge dog form. Probably because he thought Finny was playing with him. After what seemed like hours, which actually was five minuets, Pluto gave in and went to Finny, tired from the so called "game" of chase. Finny sighed with relief and led the crazy hell hound into the front of the main entryway into themansion. Finny was leading Pluto past the kitchen to get to the basement when Sebastian called to him suddenly.

"Finny, did you remember to lock up the main front gate?" The poor gardener froze in his tracks,expecting the worse from the dreaded butler once he found out that it completely slipped his mind. "Uh-um, no sir. I completely forgot. Please forgive me." Finny's voice exposing some fear as he spoke. Sebastian let out a small sigh. "It's fine Finny. I'll take care of it. Just finish your job with Pluto alright?' He finished off with a smile. "Alright!" Exclaimed Finny more relaxed now that Sebastian wasn't upset with his mistake. Finny then continued on with leading Pluto to the separate room downstairs.

Sebastian turned back from the young man and settled down his kitchen utensils on the counter and slipped off his apron, placing it neatly next to the dish he was preparing. Sebastian grabbed his tail coat while walking out of the kitchen, slipping it on with ease. The butler was making his way down the long narrow hallway as he thought about his later fun he was going to have with the rampaging zombies again. While he headed close to the main entrance in the mansion, there was a sudden, frantic knock at the door. _People needing to take refuge already?_ "Well I can't just let them in. They could be possible carrying that infection." Sebastian said to himself aloud. There was another round of that frantic knocking followed by with a muffled '_help'_. "Well then, looks like I would need to interrogate them if they don't mind. " He said with a sly smile hanging on his face. "That is, if they want a place to stay in for a few days." Sebastian walked quickly to the door, eager to see what the thick board of wood held on the other side. Once he got there, he grasped the handle tightly, heart pounding with excitement. "Well then, let's see what this day has in stored for us." Then, ever so slowly and cautiously, Sebastian pried opened the door.

**A/N: well that's it for the first chapter and my attempt of actually writing a story e_e Forgives me if I suck at this, theres a reason why i failed english for 2 yrs! XD Chapter 2 being typed up. Look forward to it since new characters are gonna come up in it! :D Plz review! (I'll gives u a rainbow cookie if u do!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Chapter 2! :D Hopefully I don't screw up on this chapter like the first one :I Like I said in chapter 1, new characters are gonna come up in this chapter *le yay***

**WARNING: Few swearing and somewhat zombie violence. (and gramer mistakes.)**

**P.S.-I own nothing! If I did though...nvm! On with the damn story! :D**

Lesson #2-In Case You Are Surrounded, Have An Escape Plan.

The sun was shining high above the East, casting light all around the land. "Today couldn't be more perfect," said a tall blond teen as he looked out the limousine window. Said teen looked around at his friends who were also sitting with him in the limousine with him. His friends seemed really excited about this trip to Great Britain as well as he was, especially Haruhi, his friend that he was falling for. Yes. This trip is going to be great. Tamaki thought to himself. Suddenly, Haruhi broke his train of thought.

"Hey sempai. What are we doing way over here in Britain anyway?" She asked still confused. Poor Haruhi never got her answer even when she was forced from her bed this morning by her twin friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. It seemed as though her friends had dragged her to another one of their "get aways" from the private school life for the spring break. But why here? She still didn't understand, so that was the reason why she waited until they all got to their destination before asking for the twelfth time. Because if she were to ask on their way here, they would have all ignored her question.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and returned her answer with a delightful smile that could make any woman's heart melt. "Well my daughter-!," Tamaki started, "We came here because, to be honest, none of us actually came here yet. So when me and Kyoya thought about where the club should hang out this week, we decided to come here! Since we haven't experienced this place yet." He finished up looking back at Haruhi with a more excited look on his face than before. Haruhi mentally sighed. "Well if you say so." Although she didn't seem like it, Haruhi was actually excited as well. I just wish I could have at LEAST got my nine hours of sleep instead of waking up so damn early, She thought. Well, woken up so early. She was reminded again of how the twins forced her to get up. Haruhi let out a small irritated groan and proceeded to look at the scenery.

Building after building went pass the window as they were going to the small (or rather large) four room home that Kyoya had purchased before the trip was set. It was located far North, in a rather deserted area. More of a country home Kyoya had said earlier as he was describing it to Honey who was full of questions. During that time, they were already in their private plane, heading over the seas to their destination. Now here they were, out of the British city they were just driving through as they started to make their way to nothing but plains and some woods. Within twenty minuets of their drive, they finally made their way to the newly bought country home.

As the limousine pulled up to the house and parked, the gang quickly got out and walked into the spacious home. "Wow, it's so huge in here!" exclaimed Hunny with a big smile. He was currently riding on Mori's back when they came in. "Man Kyoya, you outdid yourself." said Kaoru. "Why thank you. Now then, why don't we unpack and figure out where to eat for lunch?" "Yea!" shouted the twins in union, picking up their bags that the chiefer had already brought in by the doorstep. "Very well then Kyoya. Come on Haruhi! Let's go!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi, maybe a little to roughly, by her arm as he snagged their luggage from the floor and heading for one of the rooms. "Come on Takashi! let's get our things unpacked too. I wanna eat some cake!" said Hunny to Mori, still on his back. "Sure." Mori said to the smaller blond boy, letting him down.

Now everyone was was unpacking. Clothing being placed here, scattered over there. It took almost an hour for everyone to return to the spacious living room, finished with their unloading. Now the question was being pondered-Where to eat? Ideas were being talked among the seven friends until they finally had a place to go. Tamaki had this great idea that they all go to this really fancy restaurant hesaw when they were driving. Everyone agreed to this. So Kyoya took his cell phone, searched for the restaurant using his map app, then proceeded to call the number. But for some strange reason, all he got was a cut line. A dead end. "Strange." He said a little loudly, enough for the others to hear. "What's wrong Kyoya?" asked Tamaki. "It seems as though I have no service here." "What? Let me try." Hikaru then pulled out his cell then tried calling Kaoru's. Strangely enough, he had no signal either. "The hell?" Pretty soon everyone tried their phones but no one's was working. Even Mori went to see if the house phone had any reception, but sadly it didn't either.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru together. "I don't know." Tamaki looked as if though he was trying to figure out the situation as well. Hikaru went and grabbed the remote and turned on the television to get his mind off of the issue. While flipping through the channels, he caught a glimpse of something that looked a terrible zombie movie. But what made him go back to that channel was the fact that it was the station for the current news. As he changed the channel back to the news, everyone stopped their questioning and turned their attention to the huge flat screen. On it was a woman, standing on a bridge and pointing the camera to a huge crowd of people in the background behind her in a rampage. As the camera zoomed inward, it caused a terrible shock to everyone in the living room. The screen produced a horrid picture. One of which consisted of half mutilated people scrambling around grabbing innocent people and eating them alive.

"It seems as though the outbreak of this unknown terrible disease has started spreading a lot quicker than scientists have predicted." The woman on the screen was stating. "No one knows how long it will take for this epidemic to die off, but it looks as though it will be a long time before it does. We advise you to stay within doors for immediate protection." The news reporter continued until there was a scrawny looking, half dead man coming out of nowhere and tackling the poor news woman to the ground. Suddenly the camera fell to the floor and all that could be heard was the screams of the woman being eaten alive.

With utter shock Hikaru shut the television off before slowly putting the remote back down on the couch. Everyone froze. Tamaki could swear that he could hear the sound of fear from everyone's hearts in the room. "Sempai?" Haruhi asked with a scared and worried tone lurking behind her voice. He looked at her with assuring eyes. "Yes Haruhi?" "What do we do now?" There was a sudden pause as he thought about how to answer her question. Everyone else looking at him with the same question on their faces. As king of their Host Club, he always had the right answers for everything. Then it came to him, so he finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Kyoya, what's the closes house around here?" He looked serious, so Kyoya used his map app again on his cell. "The closes is a mansion less than a mile away, North-East." His friend replied to him. "How far is it by foot?" Foot? You mean he's gonna make us walk out there while all of this is going on? Haruhi thought, a little worried about what Tamaki had in mind for a plan. "Half an hour by foot, twenty or less if we hurry and run." Tamaki looked down at the coffee table in front of the couch deep in thought. After a few silent minuets, the twins asked in union, "What now boss?" Finally glancing back at his friends from his debate whether he should carry on his plan or not, he gave his final conclusion. "Well, since our phones are down and we have no other transportation, our only best option is to go to this nearby mansion quickly, and see if they have a working phone. And to also see if they have more of a secured home than we do. Besides, I don't think we would get attacked since we're all the way out here in nowhere." "But what if the current residence are infected with that disease?" Mori asked suddenly. "Well," Tamaki started up, "we'll just have to see when we get there." Another long silent pause emerged in the room again. "Don't worry gang, we're the Host Club! And there's nothing impossible for us!" Tamaki exclaimed with a reassuring smile to calm the others of their terrified looks.

"Well, if you say so." Hikaru said getting up from the couch, feeling more reassured. "Great! Now, let's get our things repacked. If we hurry, we might be able to make it over there before sundown. We need all the time we can get." instructed Tamaki. "Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey shouted together. The twins took off together while Honey dragged Mori with him to help him pack. Kyoya ended up going to his own room to get ready as well. Leaving Haruhi and Tamaki in the living room. "Come on Haruhi," he said gently,grabbing her hand. "Let's go pack your stuff." Then they both disappeared within the hallway together.

**"I just shoot from the hip, and I aim for the head."**

"Al! Hurry up and get over here quickly!" a short blond called out to a huge suit of armour. "I'm coming! There's just too many!" Earlier, the trio of friends were together within the British city. Edward and Alphonse, the Elric brothers, were gathering information at one of the libraries; looking up the history of important people living within the country. They had found a lead that someone might have the philosopher stone within this place. The brothers' friend, Winry, had come down here with them to fix up Ed's automail because of the last fight he got into left a few screws to detach. They where only here to work, but while they were gathered together at the library, Winry having to wait for the Elrics to finish up, a huge disturbance occurred.

Psychotic, blood-thirsty zombies started breaking down the doors of the building; attacking anyone who got in the way. Ed, Al, and Winry quickly grabbed their belongings from the floor and shot through one of the back emergency exits. Al was guarding his brother and friend away from any of the monsters that tried to attack since his body was was nothing but an armour suit. This meant that Al was completely safe from the disease that was going around. As they continued running to get out of the city, Al was shoving and throwing zombies that were coming near them. His brother Edward wanted to help his little brother kick some ass, because he felt as though it wasn't fair for him to fight alone. Winry objected to this because they all knew that if Ed were to make a mistake, he could end up just like those monsters. Besides, Ed's automail wasn't in any great shape for fighting so it was pretty much useless. Also, it would be terrible if Ed completely broke his automail in a time like this.

They ran all together, Ed and winry behind Al, going from block to block. Ed said that the safest way to go was to head to the deserted area of the country side. They weren't too far from the thick woods that took them there, so they began heading North-East. When they saw the lush green treetops, Ed and Winry took off ahead of Al so they could be out of the open. Then suddenly, they both heard a cry coming from behind them. They turned, and saw Al being attacked by a small group of zombies. With a warning for them to stay hidden coming from Alphonse, Ed took Winry behind a couple of trees a few yards away from the fighting.

Now here they were, calling out to Al, trying to encourage him to hurry up and kill all those zombies that were attacking. "Come on Al! You can do this!" called Winry from behind the thick trunk of the trees. Al had already taken out three of the zombies, now there were only two left. Without noticing, one of them went and lunged at his back; grasping on trying to bite at his suit. "Damn it, I gotta help him." said Edward, with frustration in his voice. "Wait! Can't you just use your alchemy from here?" Winry asked him. Oh yea. I almost forgot I could help Al out with my Alchemy. With his thought over, Edward clasped his hands together and put them to the floor.

Now normally, when Ed would do this he could have huge spikes coming out of the ground and stab every one of those walking dead bastards. But when he did it this time, the outcome was shocking that it left him dumbfounded. Nothing happened. Al was still fighting the zombies alone. Ed did it again, and again, and even a third time but still the same results. He was shocked. "What the..hell?" He sounded worried. The only thing he could do now was watch and hope that his brother could win and end this fight-and quickly.

During Ed's moment in trying to work his alchemy, Al had grabbed the zombie by his neck and pulled it off his back; throwing it at the other one who was charging at him. Th force of the collision sent the zombie who was running to fall back and split his head open against the hard floor. The one who was thrown got spilt in half at the waist. The top half slowly crawled towards Alphonse trying to attack. Seeing his chance, Al brought his foot hard upon the head, leaving a huge crackling sound in the air with a mess of blood on the floor.

With all the zombies dead, Al returned to where his brother and Winry were hiding. They both came from behind the surrounding of the trees to make sure that Alphonse was alright. "Damn Al, you got those zombie bastards good!" the older Elric exclaimed with joy, relieved that his brother was able to defeat them. "Thanks brother! Are you two alright tho?" Winry replied to his question. "Yea Al, where fine." She finished off with a smile. "Well, we better find a place to crash for the night and to fix my automail." Ed told the two while he looked at his useless right arm. "And especially before more zombies come again." Al added. "But where do we go?" asked the only female. "Well...there's a little dirt path rite over there," the short blond guy said, pointing behind where Winry was standing. Sure enough, there was a narrow dirt pathway that looked more like road that could possibly lead to a house or a building. "Then what are we waiting for?" With that, Winry already started running up the path into the thick forest. "Hey! At least wait for us!" shouted Ed taking after Winry and running to catch up.

Al soon followed behind, relieved that they were going to be able to find a place. He was right behind his older sibling until he heard it. It was a loud noise coming from behind. Was that...a crash? It sounded like one, but... He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the direction of where he heard the noise. He saw no smoke. Heard no cries for help. Probably my mind playing tricks on me. With end to that thought, Al continued following Winry and Ed on the twisted path. Going deeper into slowly fading woods.

**A/N: damn that was a long chapter...im sorry! D: so yeah ouran club and the elric bros w/ winry have made it into the story! But what could that crash have been that Alphonse heard? Could it rlly be people in trouble? *le gasp!* well any way REVIEW! P.S-forgive me of grammer mistakes. I was rushing on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ooh~ is this a new chapter I see? :D I'm sorry for the long delay, but for the past couple of months I've been through a lot. I had to move houses, my computer broke (hence the reason why I'm using my uncle's computer) and I've been busy w/ homework for AP testing. So I hope this can make up for it. Even though it is rather short than my previous ones ^^" Also, I'm halfway done w/ ch.3 for 'A Rose to Form A Perfect Circle' if you're interested and ch. 4 for 'Aim For the Head' is starting to be typed ;D**

**Warnings: Grammer mistakes and some swearing...**

**I own nothing :(**

**Lesson # 3- Locate A Well-Stabled Shelter To Take Part In Refuge**

"Holy shit! We're going down!" "Pull up, damn it! Pull up!" "What do you think I'm trying to do?" "Spain! Go warn the others to brace themselves! We're not gonna make it!"

The world meeting was scheduled today this time in Britain, to discuss the main issue of this newly found disease. Most of the countries came to discuss the problems as of what this disease may bring to their homes and most importantly, to their people. They were going over the documents, trying to figure out a way to reverse this terrible infection. That's when they were hit with the news.

The countries were informed that the disease's outcome was already taking effect and that the crazed "zombies", as America put it, where already breaking into the building. Fortunately for them, their meeting was scheduled to be within a private meeting room within an airport in case of an emergency.

The countries were escorted toward the rear gates and led into a private plane. They were told to remain within the aircraft until the pilot came. However, the pilot never showed up and worse, they could see the zombies heading towards their plain. The only option left was to have someone fly them out before they were surrounded.

Now here they were, trying to fly their way out of the country. Well, they were trying until the engine failed them. Now it was Britain trying to coach, more like force, America to steady the plain for a gentle crash rather than a fierce nose dive.

The Spaniard made his way back to the others who were already feeling the force of the impact. "Everyone! Take cover! We're gonna-!" Then the plan made contact with the ground.

The plane crashed within a deserted area. Nothing but field stretched along the ground. The plane exploded with a blazing fire. Britain laid there, sprawled along the grass. He slowly raised his head and turned to the fuming blaze coming from the fire. His eyes shot open wide when he remembered that the others were still in there.

The Brit tried to bring himself up to his feet, but failed once he felt the excruciating pain rising within his lower abdomen. He fell down once again, grabbing at his stomach. Suddenly he saw someone coming towards him and looked up. It was America looking relieved when he saw his British friend was awake and not passed out.

"Dude! Oh thank God you're alive!" The American exclaimed. All Britain did was wave him off with worry."I wasn't the only one in that plane you know. What happened to everyone?" The American looked back and pointed behind himself. As Britain looked towards the direction he was pointing at, he saw everyone. Some were a little more bannged up than others, but for the most part, everyone was safe.

"Me, Germany, and a couple of others were able to get everyone out of the plane in time before that happened." The American motioned with his head toward the flaming plane. It was then that the other countries came towards the two blonds. "Britain! You're alive!" Spain exclaimed. "Can you stand?"

"Not really. My stomach is kinda hurting." With that, America gently wrapped his arm around the smaller nation and helped him up to his feet. "Alright, now that we're all here, and strangely still alive, what in the hell do we do now?" Everyone went quiet for a moment as they thought for any resolutions. That is until they heard a faint noise.

"U-um, why don't we try over there?" Japan saw Canada point towards what looked like a mansion within the distance. "Oh, Canada-san. Did you say something?" A little enraged that still he was being somewhat ignore, the Canadian spoke a little louder than usual to get everyone's attention. "I _said_, why don't we try over there?"

This time, everyone looked toward where the blond man was pointing to. Feeling relieved to find some type of shelter, Germany decided to take order. "Alright. Everyone, this is what we're going to do, so listen carefully. We Are going to head up to that mansion over there upon that hill. Now, if there is anyone already there, we are to stick with our human names. That way we don't cause any situations. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Now those who are able to walk please help and assist the ones who are wounded. I don't want anyone falling behind and becoming victims of those zombies." Italy started shivering at the word 'zombie' and started to desperately cling to Germany's arm. "G-Germany, please don't leave me behind." The German looked back at his frightened friend. "Don't worry Italy, I won't let nothing happen to you. Now let's go, ja?"

Slowly, everyone started going up the hill; helping one another out along the way. As he was making his way up the steep walk while helping Prussia out, Russia felt something within him. As if his cures was giving off some kind of warning. "That's strange..." "What is?" The Albino man asked. Russia looked back at his fellow nation. "Nothing. I thought I...felt something. It's nothing though." Prussia looked back at him questioningly. "Alright. If you say so." With that, the duo made their way, along with everyone else, to the sweetness of solitude.

"**He used to be your friend. That was another life. With this single bullet, we're gonna blow his mind."**

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" The small brunette girl turned to look over at her older brother. "Yeah. It's just that I'm worried about the others." Kaname gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry about them. They have the place gated up, plus the night class can do fine against those monsters." This calmed Yuuki down a bit, but she was still confused as to why only her, Kaname, and Zero, who was driving, were the only ones to evacuate from Cross academy. Kaname had informed her earlier that it would be much safer for her to be escorted to a private location within the United Kingdom.

The place where the three would be staying was located near the outskirts of London within Britain. Kaname stated that only them three would be able to live there because he decided that it was best for the night class to guard the academy with master Cross. The only reason why Zero went along with them was so that he could be a shield for Yuuki in case of desperate emergency; and to heighten Kaname's amusement.

The car ride remained silent after the two siblings spoke with each other; the only sound being heard was the soft hum of the engine. They had been traveling all night and early morning, seeing things that made poor Yuuki's stomach turn. It was only then when they actually saw some peace and quiet as the car made its way towards the countryside.

Zero started fumbling with the GPS when he noticed it started to haze a little. With a couple of button pushing and quick tappings to the side, the GPS screen went completely blank. "Shit. Not now..." Zero mumbled underneath his breath. The pureblood heard the younger vampire and started to grow a little irritated when he figured out what Zero might have done. Worried, Yuuki leaned near the driver seat and looked over her friend's shoulder.

"Zero, what happened?" Kaname gently pulled her back to her seat trying to calm her. "This damn GPS just went blank on me. Now I have no clue where to turn off at." Zero looked around and noticed that they were now entering a small wood. He glared at the pureblood through the rearview mirror. "Any ideas where to go?" Kaname ignored his irritated stare and looked out his window in the backseat.

"Turn off over there where that dirt path is. Cross did say that the place he reserved was well hidden." Zero then proceeded to follow Kaname's orders and pulled the vehicle to the right. They proceeded to follow the path until they spotted a black iron gate partially opened. Zero pulled the car up slowly and peered out the window, looking through the iron rods to see a large stretch of grass with an enormous mansion at the end.

"Hey pure-blood, you sure this is the right place?" Zero questioned. Kaname leaned forward and over the passenger seat. "It could be, but I'm not so sure." "But I thought Cross said that it was going to be big enough for only three people. This looks like it could hold the whole academy." Yuuki added. "Yeah, you got a point there." The white haired teen commented. Zero looked back at Kaname through the rearview mirror. "So what do you suppose we do?"

Kaname thought for a moment. "Well, it is getting late and our GPS did die out on us." He started. "I think it's best that we stay here for a while. Just until this whole apocalypse thing dies down." Zero shrugged in agreement. "Whatever you say."

With that, Kaname opened the gate wide enough for the car to drive into the gated area with his mind power and Zero pulled the car through. The exhuman parked the car near the front of the mansion and turned off the engine.

Kaname and Yuuki exited from the backseat while Zero emerged from the driver seat. The three of them walked over to the front door of the mansion when the pure-blood turned to the other two.

"This is what we're going to do. we'll see if we can stay here for a while. If they decline us, we'll just try to find the place cross left for us."

"Or we could kill them." Zero stated flatly gaining a gasp from Yuuki. "Zero! You can't do that to them! What if they're in the same situation as us?" "Survival of the fittest yuuki." Kaname gave a disappointing look to him. "She's right Kyruu. Besides, how do we know they aren't vampire hunters or something?"

"Ok fine. But if they are I want Yuuki to be by me." "Alright. Yuuki, wait by Zero." Yuuki went by Zero's left, farthest away from the door lest Kaname was right and they start attacking. Zero kept one of his hands underneath his jacket, holding onto his bloody rose he kept hidden within his jacket just in case. With everyone prepared, Kaname went to the door and knocked on the thick wooden barrier.

**A/N: Yay! chapter 3 now completed! Oh and for those of you who are wondering which countries are making appearances in the fanfic, it's going to be the axis, allies, Canada, Prussia, S. Korea, Austria, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Poland, Spain, Romano, and Greece. ^-^ Sorry for not mentioning all of them in this chapter, but they will be in later ones. Thank you to everyone who's reading this story even though I suck at updating .:D So until then, Ciao~**


End file.
